


Further Developments

by Filmsterr



Series: Romantically [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Sleepovers, Stargazing, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmsterr/pseuds/Filmsterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When August rolled around, things were going exceptionally well for Dean. </p><p>His dad had started treatment, Dean had found a part-time job working on cars that he really liked- and he’d enjoyed having money to pay for actual dates with Cas. Not to mention that he was definitely ready, after three years of waiting, to enter his senior year and be within an arm’s reach of graduation and, thus, freedom.  </p><p>Plus, Dean was almost definitely certain that he was not going back to school a virgin. </p><p>--------</p><p>A little companion piece to "Like, Romantically"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Developments

When August rolled around, things were going exceptionally well for Dean.  
  
His dad had started treatment and even his doctors said he’d been responding abnormally well. Dean had found a part-time job working on cars that he really liked- and he’d enjoyed having money to pay for actual dates, like movies and dinner and mini-golf (which had to be Dean’s favorite, if only for the sight of Cas cursing at the mini-windmill and trying to blame his loss on the laws of physics). Not to mention that he was definitely ready, after three years of waiting, to enter his senior year and be within an arm’s reach of graduation and, thus, freedom.    
  
Plus, Dean was almost definitely certain that he was not going back to school a virgin.  
  
He and Cas hadn’t technically talked it over yet, but Dean just had a feeling. They’d been dating for a while now- almost ten months, which was more than respectable, if the tales from he heard from his friend had any truth to them. And anyway, Cas was the one who’d been getting extra handsy lately, not that Dean had any kind of a problem with that.  
  
Of course, Dean also wanted to make it special. As much as Cas was all about being stoic and logical and whatever, he was also sensitive and deserved to be taken care of in every way possible. (When Dean voiced that thought out loud to him though, Cas scrunched his face up and fought him back on it, pointing out that he was actually older than Dean and that he did not appreciate being babied. Dean would normally respond by telling him how cute he was when grumpy and ruffling his hair. It did little to help the situation.)  
  
So when his mother came into the living room one day to tell Dean that his parents would be gone for the weekend, off to St. Louis for some new consult for his dad, he knew it was the perfect opportunity.  
  
His mom came into the kitchen on Friday morning and laid out the ground rules.  
  
“You and Sam can each have one friend over, if you want,” she said sternly. “But no parties.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at that. “Yeah, you know me, Mom. Always planning my next hootenanny.”  
  
Mary chuckled. “I’m just saying. There’s food in the cabinets, but I’m leaving a twenty if you want to order food with your friends. If you need anything, call uncle Bobby. And you know you can call us if you want, too.”  
  
“Yes, Mom.” Dean grumbled. He just wanted them out of the house already. _Go. Yes. Love You. Bye now. Phone Number, got it. Seeya later. Adios._  
  
John came grumbling into the kitchen, carrying his bag and Mary’s. “Ready?” he asked his wife.  
  
“Let’s hit the road,” she responded eagerly and Dean said a silent thank you as he watched their backs walking off toward the front door.  
  
At the last minute, John turned around and pointed squarely at Dean. “Take care of your brother, alright?”  
  
“Yep, Dad, I gotcha. Have a good trip.” He shoved them out the door and closed it firmly behind them. “Finally,” he sighed aloud as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
He waited a whole ten minutes to make sure his parents wouldn’t come back for something they forgot. When he was sure they were safely on the road, he yelled up the stairs in a commanding bark, “Sammy! Get down here!”  
  
“What for?” came the whiney response.  
  
“Because I said so!”  
  
There was a dramatic groan from upstairs, but shortly after Sam appeared at the top of the steps and came bounding down. He stopped at the bottom and raised his eyebrows at Dean. “Yes?”  
  
“Mom and Dad just left.” Dean told him, quickly followed by, “You should go stay at a friend’s.”  
  
Sam squinted at his older brother. “Why?”  
  
“Because I said so.” Dean tried again, but it didn’t feel as forceful the second time around, especially judging by the snort that came from Sam. He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed the smooth bill off the counter where his mother had left it. “I’ll give you this twenty Mom left for pizza if you go.”  
  
Sam was eyeing him very suspiciously, but he also had an air of mischief about him. “I want thirty.”  
  
“What?” Dean squeaked.  
  
“You seem so desperate to get me out. Thirty, take it or leave it.”  
  
Dean gaped open-mouth, reaching into his wallet to fish out the other bill. “I swear to God I’m gonna throw your freshman ass in a dumpster when school starts.”  
  
Sam happily grasped at the money in Dean’s hands and smiled as he looked down on it. “I’ll be at Kevin’s!” he beamed, and ran back up into his room to pack a bag.  
  
Unhappy to part with his hard-earned money, but also thankful that he’d have the greedy little runt out of his hair for the whole weekend, Dean pulled out his phone to text Cas.  
  
  
**Dean, 11:47 AM** : _What are you doing today?_  
  
  
He didn’t have to wait long for Cas’ response. He knew that Cas normally always had his phone on him and never felt the need to play games or anything making Dean wait.  
  
  
**Cas, 11:50 AM** : _I’m currently in my backyard collecting specimens. Why do you ask?_  
  
  
Collecting specimens. What a guy. What a great little weirdo Dean had picked all for his own.  
  
  
**Dean, 11:51 AM** : _You should come over. And bring a bag of clothes. For a sleepover._  
  
**Cas, 11:53 AM** : _I believe your parents have a strict policy against me sleeping at your house._  
  
**Dean, 11:54 AM** : _My parents are gone…. for the whole weekend._  
  
  
Dean moved to put down his phone, but after a moment’s thought sent a follow-up.  
  
  
**Dean, 11:54 AM** : _(;_  
  
  
The sound of Sam barreling down the steps again made Dean shove his phone into his pocket quickly.  
  
“Why’re you so obsessed with getting me out of here, anyway?” He asked Dean, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
“No reason,” answered Dean, a little too quickly. Sam raised his eyebrows suspiciously and Dean huffed a sigh. “Jeez, can’t a guy have a couple o’ days of peace and quiet, huh?”  
  
The look on Sam’s face lead Dean to believe that his defensive tactics were starting to become a little transparent. “Bullshit. What’re you gonna do, throw a party?”  
  
“Hey, watch your mouth,” Dean chided immediately. He softened a bit then, running his hand over the hairs at the back of his neck. “Alright, fine, whatever. Cas is coming over.”  
  
“So? I’m here with Cas all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, well not this time, okay?” Dean tried to imply with his facial expression that there are just some things _a brother doesn’t need to know_. But Sam pushed him for more, shrugging his shoulders in the physical representation of _??????_.  
  
They exchanged awkward body language for a few moments before a wash of realization came over Sam and he threw his hands into the air and shouted, “Aw, dude, gross!”  
  
Dean knew that his cheeks must have betrayed his embarrassment in the moment, but he ducked his head to hide it from Sam and barked out, “Yeah, well…. you wouldn’t drop it.”  
  
Sam shook his head and clamped his eyes shut as if trying to bleach his memory. He backed away toward the door and muttered, “Okay, whatever… Just, like, be safe or something… and don’t ever say anything about it to me… ever.”  
  
He opened the door and practically jogged across the lawn towards Kevin’s house. Dean ran to the porch to catch him and shouted after him. “Send me a text so I know you’re not dead!”  
  
Dean was mortified. He closed the door behind him again and tried to shake it off. Tonight’s the night, he told himself. He had to be smooth and sexy for Cas.  
  
A moment of panic gripped at Dean again as he remembered how very clueless he was about the, well… technical aspects of their evening’s entertainment. He was soothed by the memory of all the research he’d done, reading up on different tricks to make it comfortable for Cas and how to make Dean not look like a total amateur.  
  
Obviously, some visual research had been necessary as well.  
  
Dean reached into his pocket to check his phone again. He had a text waiting from Castiel.  
  
  
**Cas 12:10 PM** : _I will be at your house at 5 o’clock, Dean._  
  
  
Alright. Dean clapped his hands together with anticipation. He had only a few hours to turn this suburban family home into his own personal love den.  
  
———  
  
His ‘own personal love den’ essentially consisted of making his room as presentable as possible and placing a few strategic candles around the house. Whatever. It looked fine. And Cas wasn’t into all that junk anyway.  
  
That was one of the many reasons why Dean loved him. The thought made him smile.  
  
Even though they’d first exchanged the “L” bomb a few months before, it still made Dean all kinds of giddy to think about it. Being in love was really cool. Being in love with Cas was even cooler.  
  
A doorbell ring tore Dean out of his clouded daze. He ran to the mirror in the foyer to check how he looked one more time. Hair just disheveled enough to be intriguing, face clear-skinned and pretty damn handsome if he did say so himself. His outfit of choice was thick sweatpants and no shirt, and he spent a second admiring his own muscles in his reflection before turning toward the door.  
  
_Alright. It’s go time_.  
  
When he opened it up and saw Cas standing there, he knew that any notion of the coolly sexy presentation he had worked himself up for was toast.  
  
God, Cas looked good. Dean couldn’t help himself to reach out and pull him tight against Dean’s bare chest, going in for a kiss that was long and slow and languid and so good. Dean dipped his tongue in Cas mouth and reveled at the deep moan that came from his boyfriend.  
  
Was Cas always this much of a sex god, or was it just the anticipation of the night that had Dean’s head in a fog?  
  
In any case, Cas placed his hands gently on Dean’s chest and pushed him back a bit. “Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean half-smiled at him with glazed over eyes. “Hey, Cas.”  
  
He held Cas there, their lips hovering in for another kiss, until the smaller boy backed away and  
put some space between them. “Where would you like me to put my bag?”  
  
“Just drop it in the living room,” Dean directed him, following quickly behind Cas’ footsteps as they moved. As soon as he set the bag down next to the couch, Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and spun him around so they stood face-to-face once again.  
  
“So,” Dean drawled in a low voice, tracing small circles on the fabric of his boyfriend’s pants with a light touch of the fingers, “we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you think we should do?” He capped the question with a certain suggestive raising of the eyebrows.  
  
Cas looked up into Dean’s face with the utmost sincerity. “We could cook dinner together.”  
  
“Oh.” That wasn’t exactly the direction Dean was going in, but. “Um. Yeah, alright.”  
  
Cas removed himself from Dean’s embrace and gave a succinct nod, directing himself confidently into the kitchen. Dean, still a little confused as to how he’d managed to screw that up, followed shortly behind.  
  
Cas was opening every cabinet in the kitchen, searching along each shelf for whatever materials he had in mind. The sense of determination on his face made Dean giggle, and he found that he was actually kind of excited to see Cas manning the stove.  
  
“This’ll be fun,” he thought aloud, watching Cas buzz around the room like a man on a mission. “I can’t wait to see what Chef Castiel whips up.”  
  
“I’m hardly a chef,” Cas answered without looking at Dean. “And this is hardly a restaurant. Is chicken okay?”  
  
“Chicken sounds great.” Dean leaned on the counter as Cas began to place some ingredients in front on him: there was rice from the cabinet, some vegetables from the crisper. “D’you need any help?”  
  
Cas shoved a bunch of carrots in front of Dean and directed him to chop them. “Sir, yes, sir,” he replied dutifully. Cas set about doing something with the chicken, his face pinched into a mask of concentration. Dean smiled as he watched him go about his business, deciding that for the moment he was willing to sacrifice the sexy for the adorable.  
  
———  
  
“Cas, how did you do this? This looks amazing,” Dean remarked in genuine wonder as he looked down at the plate Cas had set in front of him.  
  
They’d really done the whole thing up proper. Dean set the dining room table as if they were having an authentic fine dining experience, candle light and all. They sat at opposite ends of the long table, as opposed to next to each other, because it made them feel like a rich, old married couple. They were really enjoying getting into playing house for the evening.  
  
Dean cut himself a bite of chicken and placed it in his mouth. “Oh my God,” he moaned around his fork. “This is delicious. Cas, why did you never tell me what a good cook you were?”  
  
Cas shrugged. “I suppose you never asked, and the opportunity never came up. Most of the time when we eat together it’s at the Pizza House or Ellen’s place. I do enjoy cooking quite a bit though. I find it relaxes me.”  
  
“Yeah, well we’re never going to the Pizza House again now that I know what kind of magic you can work in the kitchen.”  
  
Cas stared at Dean over his plate disbelievingly. “Dean, I highly doubt that you could forego pizza for any extended amount of time.” He paused, considering something. “But I appreciate the compliment.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Dean said with a charming smile, digging into the rest of his meal. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before raising his next question. “Hey, what’s something you think I’m really good at?”  
  
Cas paused, looking pensive. After a moment had passed, he raised his fork pointedly. “Fellatio.”  
  
Dean’s mouth formed the straightest line possible, which quickly melted into a very self-satisfied grin. “Hell yeah,” he muttered under his breath. “That’s a good one.”  
  
Cas smiled brightly at him from the other end of the table. He seemed to be very proud of himself for providing an answer that had so clearly pleased Dean.  
  
They ate together in relaxed silence. Every so often Dean wished that Cas was a little closer so he could play with his feet under the table, but he was having fun playing at being grown up together, so it was fine. He did look up a few times and find himself unable to stop smiling, looking at Cas, thinking about how he couldn’t wait for the day when this is what it would be like all the time.  
  
“Dean,” Cas said when they were finishing up their plates. “The sky is particularly clear tonight. I’d like to lie out under the stars with you, if that would be alright.”  
  
The stars. That’s awful romantic, Dean had to think. A perfect preamble to a memorable night for the two of them.  
  
“Sure, Cas,” Dean told him after a minute. “That’d be nice. I’ll get a blanket from the closet.”  
  
He took both of their plates into the kitchen and dropped them unceremoniously into the sink. Then he went over to the hall closet and pulled out a big, worn-in fleece blanket that his grandma Deanna had made for him when he was a baby. “C’mon, Cas,” he encouraged, walking back into the dining room. “We can go out into the backyard.”  
  
Out in the yard were two towering oak trees that Dean particularly enjoyed sitting under on summer nights like this one. He led Cas out to them and spread the blanket out on the soft grass. He took a seat, patting the area next to him as an invitation. Cas did sit down beside him, but left a fair amount of space between the two of them.  
  
Dean reflexively scooted him closer. He wrapped an arm loosely around Castiel’s waist, but noticed how the other boy didn’t sink into the touch like he normally would.  
  
He might have been nervous at that, but Dean found himself too distracted by the wonder that covered Cas’ face as it leaned up to look at the stars.  
  
“Did you know that the our galaxy is destined to collide with the Andromeda galaxy one day?”  
  
His voice was so soft when he spoke, so drenched in purity and amazement that Dean could feel it all flowing off of him. He watched in captivation as Cas’ mouth formed words that sounded like poetry.  
  
“It won’t be catastrophic,” Cas droned on. “Life in both galaxies should remain unharmed. But it would produce a light show that would last a billion years. The dance of a half-trillion stars.”  
  
He was staring straight up, eyes unblinking as they took in the vast and endless sight in front of them. Dean couldn’t take his own eyes off of Castiel, who believed in his own way to be vast and unending. Complex. Dark. Wonderful.  
  
“You’re so amazing,” Dean felt the words form in his mouth but they were so much more reflex now than active thought. It was as if his body was drawn to Cas in a way that his mind wasn’t even ready for. “I love you.”  
  
Castiel lowered his eyes to look over beside him. He took in Dean with one of his very familiar, hard-to-read expressions before turning back to the night sky.  
  
Dean inched himself closer until his side was flush against Castiel’s. He pressed himself against Cas to press his lips innocently against his cheek. He could feel Cas twitch at the embrace, nervous, shy, and he let out a breathy laugh.  
  
He kept his mouth there, pulling back just for a second before re-connecting his lips to skin. He went in for another kiss, and another, and another. The kisses grew longer and more fervent as he moved south over Cas’ jawline, his neck, working towards his collarbone.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Dean took Cas’ exhalation of his name as encouragement and pressed on, growing more passionate as he nipped his teeth against the sensitive skin of Cas’ throat.  
  
“Dean,” Cas said again, this time a little bit firmer, laying a hand on Dean’s chest. Finally, Dean was pushed back with not an insignificant amount of strength on Cas’ part as he once more called out, “Dean!”  
  
Dean caught himself on his hands to avoid falling over, but his head felt like it was spinning. His brows furrowed as he wiped at his lips and looked over to where Cas was sitting. He had moved as far away as he could while still being on the blanket, arms folded over his chest and his eyes staring off blankly into the distance.  
  
“Wh…” Dean didn’t know what to say. “Cas. What happened? What did I do?”  
  
Nothing but silence came from the other boy. In the distance Dean could hear the chirping of some summer bug. He wanted to move closer to Cas, to reach out to him, but he’d been so jolted by the shove that he still felt he was in shock.  
  
He sat up on his knees and tried to make himself soft, open. “Hey. Talk to me.”  
  
Cas moved his head in Dean’s direction and looked for a moment like he might make eye contact, but he stopped short and refused to speak.  
  
Dean tried one more time. “If you don’t tell me what it is, then I can’t fix it.”  
  
That did the trick. Cas eyed him warily from his seat. Dean tried not to take it as a personal insult, but the idea that Cas was keeping something from him did hurt him on some level.  
  
“I feel nervous,” Cas said at last. “I feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“Why?” Dean tried to make it sound neutral, not like an accusation or judgement.  
  
At that, Cas sighed heavily, letting his body relax into a mush. “Because your text messages, as well as all of your behavior from this evening, seems to indicate that you’re expecting us to engage in sexual activities tonight.”  
  
“Okay,” Dean let out a long breath. He felt like a headache might be coming on. “And?”  
  
“And I don’t know if I am ready for that.” Cas answered, but it sounded like he was squeezing it out of himself. He seemed very remorseful to admit this, like he felt ashamed. “I just don’t… It’s my body, Dean, and I feel very connected to it and the idea… it just makes me uncomfortable.”  
  
“Okay.” Dean responded like the was the simplest thing in the world. “So we won’t do it.”  
  
Cas bristled, staring at him in disbelief. “Surely you can’t mean that.”  
  
“Why not, Cas?’  
  
“Because… it’s abnormal at this age not to engage in sexual intercourse. Especially after being in a committed, monogamous relationship for several months. It’s expected.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes in an overly-dramatic way, so Castiel could see how ridiculous he sounded. “Like I give a shit what’s expected. Cas, I mean, don’t get me wrong. I am crazy attracted to you and if you let me right now I would jump your bones without even thinking about it, but… if you don’t want to, then I don’t want to.” Dean tested the waters and sank back onto the blanket, moving marginally closer to Cas, who didn’t protest. “That’s what all the fun is. Doing it together. Getting to see your face when you twist and writhe and…”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Sorry. I just mean, I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”  
  
Cas curled in to himself a tiny bit. “I can’t expect you to wait forever.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ll have to,” Dean returned, “But listen, Cas. I’d go without sex for another year, or five years, or ten years if it means I get to sit under the stars and have you tell me weird science facts, okay?”  
  
Cas just looked down at his hands. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“But I don’t think they are _weird_ science facts.”  
  
Dean chuckled as he returned his hand to Cas’ waist and tugged him in tight against himself. “They are weird. But that’s okay, because I like them.” Cas hmphed at that which made Dean produce another little laugh. He dropped his head onto Cas’s shoulder and whispered softly. “Is cuddling within acceptable bounds for you?”  
  
And just like that, all of the tension that Cas had been holding in his body disappeared into nothing. “Yes. Cuddling is acceptable.”  
  
“Good.” He turned his head to drop a single kiss on Cas’ clothed shoulder.  
  
———  
  
The sky got darker and the night colder, so Dean suggested that the two of them head up to bed, stressing that there were absolutely no conditions to them sharing a bed together. Regardless of his virginity status, Dean had been looking forward to the thought of falling asleep with his arms and legs wrapped in a vice around Cas’ small frame. That was one spark of hope he was not allowing to fade.  
  
When they marched up the stairs into Dean’s bedroom, he closed the door behind them and instantly began to strip. He stripped down to his boxers, reached over and pulled the covers off the bed so he could crawl in. Over the top of the mattress, he could see that Cas was removing his shirt at a mind-numbingly slow pace.  
  
“Cas.”  
  
“Yes?” came the response, with a certain air of uncertainty in the tone.  
  
“Everything good?”  
  
“Yes. I’m fine. I just…”  
  
“Cas, we’ve done this a million times before. Just get in bed, I’m not gonna try anything. No funny business. Scout’s honor.”  
  
Castiel focused his eyes on the task of undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Were you a boy scout?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You can’t use the sacred oath of an organization you never belonged to.”  
  
“ _Cas_ ,” Dean pleaded from under the covers. “Get in bed. Please.”  
  
Finally, Cas nodded at him. He blinked momentarily and sighed a long sigh, crawling underneath the covers and pushing himself up against Dean. Dean wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Cas and pulled him in close. He placed his nose behind Cas’ ear and breathed in his scent deep.  
  
Dean sighed with pleasure. “Mmm. This is nice. I like going to sleep with you in my arms.”  
  
Cas took a second to respond. “I like it too,” he whispered in a small voice. Dean could feel that his body was almost totally relaxed. His own eyelids were growing heavy, and the warmth of his sleeping-partner’s body against his was lulling him into a safe and happy slumber.  
  
Before he drifted off into darkness, he managed to mutter, “I can’t wait to wake up next to you.”  
  
If Cas responded, Dean didn’t hear it. He was already fast asleep, his brain recalling and replaying images from his perfect day with his perfect person.  
  
———  
  
Dean woke up the next morning in a bit of a fog. His eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt something on his body, something wet and moving and it took his brain a minute to register what was happening.  
  
“Huh?” he grumbled, voice thick with sleep. He rubbed the palm of his hand into his right eye, trying to force himself awake. He looked down at Cas, wide awake and pressing sloppy kisses over different parts of Dean’s exposed torso.  
  
Cas looked up at Dean with big, bright eyes that were clouded over, with pupils so wide that the blue of his irises could barely be seen. He disconnected his mouth from Dean’s chest and stared up at him with parted lips.  
  
The sight made sent a twitch right down to Dean’s crotch and he suddenly became aware of the morning wood that was pressing insistently into Cas’ thigh. In an effort to be a gentleman, he shifted himself just so that the positioning wasn’t quite so suggestive.  
  
“Mmm, g’morning, Cas,” he spoke with a grin, his eyes shutting happily as he tugged Cas into a lazy hug.  
  
“Good morning, Dean,” Cas greeted back, but his voice sounded very different. It was a tone that Dean recognized, but almost forced himself to ignore in a mental double take.  
  
It was Cas’ voice was he was wanting- when he was _desperate_ , when Dean had teased him too long and Cas would start bucking his hips and going wild if he didn’t get what he needed soon.  
  
Dean tried to pull away to get a good look at him, read Cas’ face to better understand the situation, but before he could move Cas was tugging his face closer and latching his teeth onto Dean’s neck to suck a light bruise at the place below his ear.  
  
The sensation made Dean shudder, and did nothing to help with the erection that was resting between his legs.  
  
“Dean,” Cas breathed against his neck, and he sounded even more needy and _sexy, sweet Jesus_ , “I changed my mind.”  
  
As gentle as he could, Dean took some of Cas’s hair in his grasp and pulled his head back. He looked him straight in the eye. “Wait. What?”  
  
“I changed my mind,” Cas confirmed, and God he was practically _wriggling_ under Dean’s hand and Dean wasn’t even _doing_ anything. “I want to have sex now.”  
  
“Wait. J-just, hold up there, Cas.” Oh God, Dean was trying to use his head but all the blood in his body was being drained and rushed into a very different location, but he loved Cas and Cas had sounded so unsure last night and so he had to… had to… what did Dean have to do again?  
  
“Cas. You were so…. so not wanting to last night. What happened?”  
  
“Now I want to, is what happened.” Cas leapt forward out of Dean’s grasped and moved to kiss Dean on the mouth.  
  
“A-are you sure?” Dean asked in between kisses. “Don’t you think maybe your morning wood is playing with your head?”  
  
“Yes, probably,” Cas said with confidence. “But I also want to do this, and I am asking you to have sex with me. Will you do that for me, Dean?”  
  
Dean grimaced, letting out a soft moan as he felt Cas’ fingers trail down his stomach. “Only if you’re really, really sure.”  
  
Cas could barely squeak out an affirmative answer before Dean gave into the hunger that was clawing at him and lunged on Cas, taking a fistful of his hair and attacking his mouth with his own. He shoved Cas down into the mattress, thrust his tongue into his mouth and began to grind his hips down into Cas.  
  
It was so sloppy and uncoordinated, fueled by lust and love and nothing more. Dean felt like an animal, working purely on instinct. There wasn't a single thought in his mind outside the way that Cas felt, smelled, sounded and tasted.  
  
Time did not exist. With the house to themselves, and the morning sun shining, and the fresh breeze coming through the window, it felt as if they were in a place outside the confines of days and minutes and hours.  
  
They could have kissed for ten minutes or two hours. Dean had no idea. He only knew how Cas’s hip bones felt when Dean applied a little pressure with his thumbs. How Cas moaned when their dicks ground against each other, and when Dean sucked on the skin of his neck until a bruise started to form.  
  
But eventually Dean did pull away from the embrace. They were fully naked, and he was wound up, but they had a mission to accomplish. He sat up and reached over into the bedside table for the lube and condoms he thanked himself for buying in preparation last week.  
  
Cas’ eyes tracked him as he moved, locking onto the goods in his hands. His expression was mixed between terror and excitement. Dean sat perched up onto his knees, eyebrows raised.  
  
“You’re really sure, Cas?” he asked one final time.  
  
He could see the way Cas swallowed down his fear, nodded his ascent. His small body tensed up immediately. Dean leaned in and gave a quick, soft kiss to his boyfriend’s nose. “I love you,” he whispered, with such raw intimacy that Cas gave a little shiver. “So much. I do.”  
  
Cas was looking up at Dean the same way he had looked up at the sky the night before. Dean flushed, feeling abnormally shy and flattered and also like a million fucking dollars right then.  
  
Dean opened up the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. He breathed in deep and he pushed in for the very first time, conscience of the quiet hiss that Cas made as he did. He pressed a kiss into Cas’ shoulder as he started to move his finger in and out.  
  
He made slow work of it- there was no reason to rush anything. Dean was concentrated on all the research he’d done for this moment right now, watching Cas’s reaction to see what was working and what wasn’t. He was amazed when after some minutes and two fingers, Cas’ eyes shot open and he let out a deep, dark moan.  
  
“Wow,” was all Dean could say.  
  
He kept at it, repeating the same motions until Cas started to grow really loud and his fingers were clawing at the sheets, and then Dean figured it was time for the big show. He sat up, pulled the condom over himself (a move that had required a lot of practice but thankfully went off smoothly in the final hour), and started to push himself inside.  
  
“Wow,” he repeated in much the same way as before.  
  
It was good. It felt good. Sort of like a blow job but times, like, a million. Just really warm and tight and pressure in all the right places. He had to go really, really slow or else he was sure he was going to last thirty seconds at the most and he wanted to make this moment last as long as humanly imaginable.  
  
He forced his eyes open, tried to remember Cas. How was he doing? Was he making noises? Did it feel this good for him?  
  
Dean looked over at Castiel’s face right next to him and searched it for answers. If he had to guess, the answer to at least the last question was no.  
  
“Cas?” He whispered, to no response. “Cas. Baby, are you okay?”  
  
They weren’t normally the pet-name type of couple, but he thought the moment called for a little added intimacy. Cas was spread out underneath him, his body slightly clenched, his eyes clamped tight. He opened them quickly for Dean. “I’m… it’s a little uncomfortable.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dean squeaked out.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m alright. Just… keep moving.”  
  
Dean exhaled a long breath. “Okay.”  
  
He closed his eyes again, thinking he could concentrate better on the movements if he wasn’t watching every little detail about Cas’ face. Right now, he was just concentrated on getting himself fully seated inside Cas. He was only about halfway and moving in tiny, incremental movements, but every single push felt even more incredible.  
  
When he finally bottomed out, Dean set his hands on Cas’ hips and let out a moan that racked his whole body. “Oh, God,” he was panting so loudly it felt like drum beats in his eardrums, “oh, _fuck_ , baby, you feel so fucking good, oh my _God_.”  
  
But Cas wasn’t panting, as far as he could tell. Dean opened his eyes again and he saw that Cas’ features hadn’t eased up at all. In fact, he looked even worse.  
  
“Aw, baby,” Dean whined, but it must have sounded so half-assed when it was practically a fucking _moan_ , “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Cas responded, unconvincingly.  
  
Dean wanted to comfort him, maybe take a minute to kiss his skin and soothe him and wait until he was ready for Dean to make any more movements— but right then was when it hit him like a brick wall. “Oh, shit. Cas, I think— I’m gonna…”  
  
Cas cut him off before he could say it and told him, “Yes, that’s fine, go ahead. Just do it.”  
  
Okay, this was not the magical moment Dean had pictured for his first climax from sex with Cas but it was happening and he couldn’t stop it so all he could was listen to his body and go with it. So he pulled himself out just a little bit and gave a few shallow thrusts into Cas.  
  
And God, Dean thought he could see stars exploding behind his eyes, like that galaxy collision or whatever Cas had been talking about last night, that’s what it felt like when the feeling came over him and he lost control, eyes clenching shut and hips jerking into Cas as he spilled himself inside.  
  
The beating of the drums inside his ears was completely drowned out by the sound of his frantically pumping heart.  
  
———  
  
Dean lay there, panting loudly as every part of his body tingled. There it was. All done. Virginity over. And _Jesus fucking Christ_ was it awesome— way even better than his friends had made it sound. He hoped Cas would be willing to try again later because, man, he could do that again and again all day and definitely not even get tired of it.  
  
Cas.  
  
Dean turned his head around and let his gaze drop over his boyfriend. Cas was lying on his back, fingers crossed over his chest, staring pensively up at the ceiling. Dean moved himself across the sheets until they were together again.  
  
“Cas,” he spoke softly, as if not to disturb the air of peaceful afterglow left hanging in the room. “Are you… Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes,” Cas answered stoically. “I am alright. And you?”  
  
“Cas. That was… so much more than awesome. It was…. I can’t even think of how to describe it. My brain is jello.” He leaned up to kiss Cas’ lips. “Thank you.”  
  
Cas glanced at him out of the side of his eye, a tiny smile resting on his lips. “You’re welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas’ lap, where his cock had shriveled back down, though he hadn’t even finished at all. “I’m sorry you didn’t…. Do you want me to—?”  
  
“No, that’s alright.” Cas interrupted him, and the smile only grew on his lips. “We can figure that out later. Next time.”  
  
Now Dean’s face matched the smile that Cas was wearing. “Okay. That sounds good.”  
  
He allowed his head to drop onto the mattress, lying on his side and tracing his fingers up and down Cas’ arm. It felt like there was something special in the room right then. This would always be the room where they first made love, and there would definitely be many more rooms in addition, but it would only be the way it was right now, in the moment, for such a finite amount of time. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them to hold on to the feeling.  
  
After they had been laying in the bed for a while, Cas’ face appeared to changed. Just ever so slightly. His lips puckered, then mellowed. Dean wondered what he was trying to ask.  
  
“Hey,” he suggested eventually. “How about a shower?”  
  
This was another thing Dean had been looking forward to: taking a shower with Cas. That was definitely a thing that adults in relationships did, and he thought it would probably be very fun to do with Cas while they had the opportunity. Cas agreed that it sounded like a good idea.  
  
They climbed in together- Dean first, to make sure the temperature of the water was just perfect for Cas- and stood for a few seconds, just allowing the water to wash over them. Cas looked up at Dean with an unreadable expression, and then smiled. Dean reached across Cas’ body, returning the expression, and grabbed the bottle of his body wash.  
  
He squirted some of the gel into his hands and began to massage it all over the small boy’s body. He rubbed it into Cas’ shoulders, down his back, and around to his stomach, making a quick pit stop to give a squeeze to his cute little ass.  
  
Cas stood in front of him, soaped up from his head to his toes, and inhaled deeply. “Mmm. I like this soap. It smells like you.”  
  
Dean reached out for Cas’ hand and tugged him in, so that they were standing with Cas’ back to Dean’s chest. He exhaled a loud sigh of pleasure. He momentarily wondered if everyone got to have moments of perfection like this in their life, or if he was just abnormally lucky.  
  
Then Cas spoke up in a voice that Dean didn’t know how to place. “Dean. I have a question.”  
  
“Yes, babe?” He answered in a casual tone, wrapping one hand around Cas’ stomach as he began to sway their hips together.  
  
“How….” Cas fiddled with his hands. He sounded like he wasn’t sure how to word what he needed to say. “How…. how did that…. compare?”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows pulled together into a tight furrow. “Compare?” he repeated. _Compare to what?_  
  
“Compare to… the other times that you’ve had sex….”  
  
It took a few seconds of intense mental activity before it clicked into realization in Dean’s head. “Oh,” he said dumbly when it did.  
  
He had entirely forgotten the stupid, _stupid_ fucking comment he’d made months ago, the first time they ever broached the topic of sex between then two of them. It was some stupid, offhand thing Dean had said to make himself sound older, experienced; to impress Cas. Like some cocky idiot.  
  
He hadn’t even thought Cas would remember it, whatever it was he had said, let alone that it would come back to bite him _now_ , during his very first moments of post-coital bliss.  
  
“Dean?” Cas spoke softly, and Dean remembered that the poor guy must be hanging on for his answer.  
  
“Cas, I have to tell you something.”  
  
Cas stayed with his back to Dean, but the tension that had melted away suddenly came back in full force.  
  
“About that time when I said I’d had sex before.” Dean started, a little awkward, but hands still loose around Cas’ body.  
  
“Yes…” Cas replied stiffly.  
  
“Well… I sort of…. exaggerated…” Dean stammered his way through, ignoring the way his cheeks were heating up as he admitted his secret, “by which I mean that I…. kind of, lied…”  
  
“You lied?”  
  
“This was my first time too, Cas.”  
  
No response came from Cas. Just a thick silence and the sound of the water rushing down from the shower head. Dean felt compelled to fill the air with something, anything else.    
  
“I just… I don’t know. I was nervous, before. I wanted you to think I was… good at this stuff.” Dean grimaced. He was mortified by this, wished he’d never made that useless remark in the first place. “But, actually, I am really happy that we got to have our first time together.”  
  
Cas stayed silent, but leaned back against Dean and seemed to considered what he’d heard.  
  
“I think it’s really romantic,” Dean finished, dotting a kiss against Cas’ ear and hoping for the best.  
  
Cas turned suddenly on his heels, all the soap washed from his frame, and locked eyes on Dean. “I agree.” Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly. Cas went on, “I also find it quite romantic: to be so… vulnerable with each other. And only each other.”  
  
Dean released a breath he hadn’t known that he was holding in, leaned back and rested his head against the tile of the shower wall. It felt like a twenty-pound weight had been pulled from his chest. He jumped slightly when he suddenly felt Cas’ lips on his.  
  
“I don’t care for the fact that you lied, though.”  
  
Dean’s eyes snapped open. “I know. It was a stupid thing, from forever ago, but I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
  
Cas leaned in slightly and placed his head on Dean’s chest. “I forgive you.”  
  
“And I’m sorry this first time wasn’t so amazing for you. But I promise—”  
  
A hand placed gingerly on his chest made Dean shut his mouth. “I know,” Cas told him before he could finish. “Everything will get better with practice.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
———  
  
And boy, oh boy, did they practice. Dean had to commend Cas for the dedication with which he approached his new free-time activity. He was practically incapable of keeping his hands to himself- any minute the two of them were alone, Cas was tearing Dean’s pants off before the other boy even knew what had hit him.  
  
There were many, many evenings spent locked away in Castiel’s bedroom. But, hey, Dean was definitely not going to complain about that.  
  
So, the next time that Mary and John went away for the weekend, some weeks after their first trip, Cas was already at the Winchester house, waiting. They had barely closed the door behind them before Castiel leaped across the room into Dean’s lap, fiddling with his belt and kissing from his jawline down to his chin.  
  
“Jeez, Cas,” Dean huffed into his boyfriend’s ear. “Eager enough?”  
  
Cas only continued his kissing rampage. “We have become very skilled at sexual intercourse of late. I’ve been thoroughly enjoying it.”  
  
Dean wrapped one hand around the back of Cas’ head, smiling into the embrace. “Well, I’m happy to hear that.”  
  
“Then, let’s continue.”  
  
Dean leaned up to press further into the kiss, and Cas leaned down. Dean could feel that he was smiling, hear the soft puffs of laughter he exhaled between breaths. He thought to himself how good it felt to have all the pressure gone, to be carefree, just Cas and Dean, no complications.  
  
School would start next week. And with how good August had gone for him, Dean couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the year had in store. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to point out that the quote about galaxy collisions is not my genius, but a quote from Neil Degrasse- Tyson's wonderful show Cosmos.


End file.
